


pulled by (you) the sea

by wolfchann



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, could be read as gen/platonic but it's romance, if i'm being perfectly honest, just a lil zolu thing, little to no dialogue whoops, short sweet lil thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfchann/pseuds/wolfchann
Summary: Once Luffy feels all cuddly, there’s no escaping him.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	pulled by (you) the sea

**Author's Note:**

> a commission for @voidstamps on twitter! <3 thank you so much, i hope you enjoy it!

It’s been exhausting lately, fight after fight with rival pirates and the Navy and the World Government -- normally Zoro wouldn’t complain, but even he can only take so much fighting at some point. His insomniac habits between the fights haven’t been helping much, either, causing him to be slightly more irritable than usual.

Thankfully, today’s been quiet. Calm. A major change from the days that had preceded it. The ocean rocks the Thousand Sunny back and forth, a steady motion that could lull anyone to sleep. Zoro wanders out of the gym, finished with his daily workout routine, stumbling his way to the men’s quarters. A towel hands from his head, brushing his shoulders as he walks. He pushes the door to the quarters open and sighs heavily, a dull ache thrumming through his body.

Normally, the quarters are empty at this point in time; Franky working on the ship, Sanji in the kitchen, Brook outside playing music while Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper are playing. Now, however, there’s actually someone else.

“Luffy,” Zoro mumbles, blinking slowly.

Luffy looks up at Zoro from his position, hanging upside down from one of the hammocks. He beams, grinning widely, and twists himself around to be sitting up in the hammock now. “Zoro!”

Zoro smiles, albeit small, as Luffy’s arms stretch out to wrap around the swordsman’s body. Zoro lets himself be pulled in, enjoying the contact, unable to push his captain away. Luffy leans up, pressing his cheek against Zoro’s, happily nuzzling against him. Zoro feels his face flushing, but makes no effort to move away; it’s futile, after all. Once Luffy feels all cuddly, there’s no escaping him.

The swordsman lets himself become tangled up with his captain, letting out the slightest of hums as he’s led over to the hammock. Luffy pulls Zoro down into the hammock, laughing as Zoro grunts out a complaint, mumbling about there not being enough room. Luffy’s never cared about that much when it came to cuddling.

“I’m heavy, Luffy,” Zoro says, trying to shift his weight to the side of the hammock. Luffy, however, doesn’t let him go.

The captain merely smiles, arms curling around Zoro’s head. “Nah. Zoro’s not heavy. I like when Zoro lays here.” Luffy chuckles, leaving Zoro to huff in response.

There’s not much he can do against his captain. Zoro tries his best to keep his eyes open, he really does, but the moment Luffy begins to talk, rambling on about playing with Usopp and Chopper, or about what Sanji gave him for his snack, Zoro feels himself beginning to drift. His eyes droop, blinking several slow times, until they close completely. Luffy’s voice, though loud and excited as usual, relaxes every muscle in Zoro’s body.

Zoro is quick to fall asleep like that, head resting against Luffy’s shoulder as the ship rocks the hammock. Luffy doesn’t notice he’s fallen asleep at first, waving his hands excitedly above himself, until he turns his head and sees Zoro’s face. It’s soft, peaceful, an expression that Luffy rarely sees.

Luffy’s heart is fast to skip a beat, but all he does is grin. He wraps his arms around Zoro once more, carefully, so as to not wake his first mate, happily laying his head against Zoro’s as he holds onto him. Luffy knows, as soon as Zoro wakes up, he’ll try to pry himself away from Luffy as soon as possible. Zoro doesn’t  _ hate _ cuddling, not at all, but he’s so easily embarrassed by it. It makes Luffy’s heart beat fast.

“G’night, Zoro,” Luffy says into Zoro’s temple, lips pressing a barely-there kiss to the spot.

After a few hours, Zoro feels himself slowly awake, blinking blearily as he shifts his weight. He completely forgot about the fact that he fell asleep in the hammock with Luffy, only remembering when he feels his legs bumping against rubbery ones. He grunts quietly to himself, head foggy, still somewhat half-asleep.

Luffy’s got his own face buried against his hair, making it even harder for him to move away from their current positions. Zoro’s face goes red, embarrassment coursing through his body. He really hopes that no one had walked into the quarters to see the two of them  _ snuggling _ like this. Even if they had, Zoro wouldn’t necessarily be mad or upset. He’d be a little irritated, because why can’t they ever get a sense of privacy on this damn ship, but there’d be no reason to be upset.

Zoro sighs to himself, burying his face against Luffy’s shoulder, slightly tightening his arms around Luffy’s body. Luffy grins against Zoro’s hair, pressing his nose further into the green mass, laughing as he feels Zoro’s body stiffen.

“Luffy!” Zoro hisses, “I thought you were asleep--”

The captain laughs again, grinning into Zoro’s hair. “Nope! I wanted to say good morning to Zoro when he woke up!”

Zoro, still in his half-sleepened state, groans before hiding his face once more. Luffy laughs, his signature and lovable laugh, the sound ringing in Zoro’s ears as he slowly grins to himself. Maybe cuddling with Luffy wasn’t all that bad, after all.


End file.
